Wedding Band
by xless.then.three
Summary: Elizaveta cant forget how she feels for Roderich, but there may be someone who can calm the hurt and help her finally take off her wedding band. "You do not need him to love you or give you proof of existence. I would be happy to give you that any day"


**Elizaveta ****Héderváry - Hungary**

******Roderich Edelstein - Austria**

******Gilbert ****Beilschmidt - Prussia**

**_Just for those who dont know, love .three

* * *

_  
**

Elizaveta held her legs close to her body and laid her head lightly against her knees. Her heart felt heavy and her mind felt airy and over worked. She watched the rain hit the window from where she sat on her bed and took a deep breath. The rhythmic tapping wasn't as soothing as it had once been, in fact it kind of made her heart hurt. She looked away and caught a glimpse of the gold band on her ring finger catching what little light was in the dark room.

"Why am I still wearing that?" she asked herself in a whisper. She and Roderich had long since been separated, and that fact would not change by still wearing the ring. It wouldn't make him love her enough to remarry or anything of the likes. To be honest, she really didn't want that. Actually she didn't know what she wanted; At least, when it came to him anyway.

She went to pull the ring from her finger, but when her fingers touched it, she couldn't do it. She furrowed her brows and scolded herself internally. She couldn't just sit around and use this now meaningless object as some sort of emotional crutch. She was better then that. She was strong, independent and could probably kill several men at once with only a frying pan in each hand; just having one on hand usually intimidated just about everyone in a room. She was beautiful and powerful and had taken care of herself since birth. She was feared in her nomadic days and fought better than any man. She had worked hard to create and build her nation and she had created a good one at that.

She didn't need Austria or Roderich any more. When she had, their marriage hadn't even solved all the problems it was supposed to. She had loved him; she still did, and would support him if and when he needed her because of that love. But she could and would not continue waiting for him. She would continue her independence and be stronger for it, without the aristocratic man by her side. And it would all start when she took that god damn ring off.

She glared at it as she let her knees fall and she moved into a cross-legged position. She sighed and looked down to adjust her dress, trying not to think about it. She couldn't do it. She was too hung up on the past to do it, at least right now anyway. Her heart still desperately clung to that little piece of metal for reassurance that she was loved and someone at some time had taken care of her. It may be meaningless to the world, but that small, dulling band always quelled her insecurities. It reminded her that someone thought she was beautiful, someone did love her in some way and she was wanted in someone's life. No matter how strong or brave or independent she was, she was still a maiden at heart and needed that reassurance. She cursed herself inwardly and glared at the band once more

She sighed, and almost right on cue a knock came at her bedroom door. She looked to the large, closed door, took a deep breath and spoke, "Come in"

She couldn't help but smile when she saw who her visitor was. She didn't care that he had entered her home without permission. She didn't care that she had been in a mood of self pity and regret. She didn't care that he had to have searched the place to find her room and she cared even less about why he was here. When her soft green eyes met his red ones, she felt like a kid again.

"G-Gilbert!?" she asked, though she could tell by the familiarity of his face what the answer was. He returned her smile and stepped into the room, walking to the edge of the bed the now grown brunette sat in the center of. "Long time no see, Elizaveta."

Her smile grew as she instinctively threw herself up and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Even kneeling on her bed, she was kind of short in comparison. When did he get so tall? Didn't they used to be the same height? Then again it had been awhile since she had seen him on at least semi friendly terms because of his feud with Roderich and the war between Austria and Prussia. She could feel him wrap his arms around her as well, and she had to hold back tears

"I've missed you" She whispered into his shoulder, cause him to chuckle lightly. She smiled at the familiar sound, and held back more tears because of how at home she felt

"Hey now, why so excited?" he asked as she pulled away and allowed her arms to fall and her hands to hold his shoulders. He didn't let go of her either. She smiled at him, "It's just been a bad day. It's nice to have something good happen"

His face grew concerned as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "What's happened?"

Elizaveta's face grew sort of sombre, "You won't like it if I tell you…"

He removed a hand from her waist and placed it on the back of her head, pulling it closer to him as he gently kissed her forehead. He pulled back and gave a light smile, "I promise to take everything you have to say with grace."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I-It's just that….today would have been mine and Roderich's wedding anniversary…I'm just feeling lonely I suppose." She tried to avoid looking at the wedding ring as she spoke, but Gilbert managed to catch her glances. He took her hand from his shoulder and inspected the ring. He could see the shame in her eyes, and almost understood what was going on

"You, my dear, have far too sweet of a heart. You accept too many jerks into your life and care for them more then they deserve. That's probably the only reason you meet someone as amazing as me" He joked giving a smirk, she pushed him and they both chuckled and he continued what he was saying, "But I know you don't need him, and I know you know that too. You do not need him to love you or give you proof of existence either." A light blush crept upon his face and he looked away then quickly looked back and directly into her green eyes, "I will happily give either to you any day"

Elizaveta's eyes widened in shock; was he declaring his love to her? Was he kidding around? Did he mean like a bother? The look in his eyes…it made her think of passion and rejection and long memories that had never faded like they were supposed to. It made her think of him and what he as a nation had endured as well as how those events affected him as a person. Just through a quick moment of thought, she believed that he loved her. She believed he had for a long time.

It made her want to love him too. Her eyes softened and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around and embraced him. He reacted right away, pulling her close to him; close enough that she could feel his heartbeat. She nuzzled her head into his neck and whispered, "Lay with me for awhile?"

He smiled nuzzling into her hair and inhaling the sweet, floral scent that couldn't compare to any true flower and belonged solely to her, "I would be honoured"

--------------------------

The next morning, Elizaveta woke slowly, feeling warm and refreshed. The emotional strain she had been feeling had melted away and she felt at peace with herself. She looked up at the sleeping face of Gilbert, whose arms were wrapped around her. She reached up and kissed his cheek, and then saw that ring once more. She held her hand in front of her in the little space between her and one of the most important people in her life. Then with a courageous smile she whispered, "I'm going to face the world and be loved."

And then removed her wedding ring for the last time.

* * *

**A/N **AHHHHHHHHHHHH PRUSSIA IS OOC!!!!!! I totally suck at writing someone as retardedly badass as him! I couldn't have it be Austria though cause that would totally defeat the purpose of the EARTH'S ROTATION!!!!

It was almost painful to write Hungary upset. Especially over Austria. DON'T WORRY HUNGARY HE LOVES YOU AND READS BOOKS TO TRY AND BE GOOD TO YOU TTT_____TTT

I have come to like the pairing Prussia/Hungary also though [AUSTRIA/HUNGARY IS STILL OTP!] but I think I like them more as friends then lovers. I had this dream last night where it was Austria and Hungary's wedding and Prussia came and danced with her and congratulated her, saying he was glad she was so happy…. I imagine them as very good friends. It's hard to explain…but I also love them as lovers. It would be so sweet. He would have to survive the dual frying pan attack first 8D Roderich didn't have to….because he his name is already painful enough

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! This is my first Hetalia fic, so I would like some feed back! Thank you so much, lots of love for simply reading 3


End file.
